


[Podfic] Fiercer and More Frail

by icarus_chained, sisi_rambles



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulbond AU. In a world where soulbonds exist and are sacrosanct, Tony and Rhodey do not have a bond. Then Afghanistan happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fiercer and More Frail

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fiercer and More Frail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/659839) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



Length: 00:23:57

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Fiercer%20and%20More%20Frail.mp3) (22 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Fiercer%20and%20More%20Frail.m4b) (12 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
